best friends to be
by Miss-Princess-Girl
Summary: I'm Leah Clearwater and this is my story on i find a friend, some enemies, love, heartache, and so much more. After the many events of my sorry life have happened i never guessed i would really find a friend or love. Guess leaving really did pay off.


Tears fall as rain falls

Hearts break as loved ones split

Yours soul rips apart as you find him cheating

Mothers and fathers fight as you sit in your room crying

You want to scream but just bit your tongue in resent

You are working for good grades and they always seem to slip out of reach

You want to get out of here as fast as you can

You don't know what to do

It's like the world is against you

You run and run for a safe place to hide

You look and look for someone to find comfort in

You can run no where but then you see

A place for comfort in your best friends' arms

What would we ever do with out them?

I just can't seem to find any.

I'm Leah Clearwater and this is my story on i find a friend, some enemies, love, heartache, and so much more. After the many events of my sorry life have happened i never guessed i would really find a friend or love. I just do what i got to do and try to ignore everyone. I guess i've been content with the way i have lived for so long. It's funny because if i would have never left i don't think my story would have come to what it is now. So i guess i should start from the beginning.

OK so Isabella had her little Nessie. The Volturi came, nothing happened which sucked. I thought everything was fine so when everyone was at the Cullens or and Sam and Emily's place i went home. I had just found this weird document in the office by dads stuff when i was looking for a poem he wrote for me. It was some kind of like adoption paperwork that was never completed. There was my name on it and then my supposed mom sue. It wasn't complete and next to it was another one that was complete and even signed by a judge. Sue was never my real mom or adoptive mom she. How could i not know it seemed so obvious. And to top it off Billy Black had adopted me right after my dad died. I turned 18 not to long after that though. So it didn't matter any more. I'm 19 now so it really doesn't matter, but still.

I was then that i decided i needed to get out of here. i wrote a letter to a couple people and i left. I didn't know really what to do at first so i just went to Seattle. But after i got there i figured they would come looking for me soon so i left about 6 hours after i got there. There was a lady i met in Seattle who let me travel with her. Anne was awesome. She was only a little older than me but she was still the most motherly person i had ever had in my traveled all over the place. We went to a bunch of battle of the bands. It was an overall good healthy experience. I still wondered how everyone was back home. I had written a letter to Seth and Billy.

So as me and Anne traveled we met a man who she feel head over heels for. They soon got married and we all lived a good life together. I would run around in wolf form every once a week to stay she knew about all of what i was and was so cool about it. I was 21 when Anne told me she was preggers. I was so happy for her. So we went out for a walk on the beach with a glass of sparkling juice to celebrate. She told me she thought I should go home and see my family. I at first was a little mad at her, but she said she would come with me because her hubby Tom was going away for about 5 month to take pictures in the Amazon for his job. So under those conditions I agreed to come. Anne was my friend but i thought of her as more of the mom i always wanted.

So off we headed to La Push, Washington. I called Seth When we were getting off our plane in Seattle. To say the least he did the exact opposite of what i asked him to do. I told him to go outside and he did. I told him i was in Seattle and i was coming home. I told him not to tell anyone. But instead right after i told him i was coming he ran into the Cullen house i guess and yelled really loud and i quote,'Everybody Leah is coming home and is in Seattle'.Right after that Jacob was on the phone. Let me just replay the whole phone conversation in play dialogue from this point.

Phone convo:

Jacob: Leah are you really in Seattle?

Me: no i'm in Timbuktu.(hint sarcasm)

Que Anne slapping me over the head in the car we rented while driving

Me: ouch, i'm in a car driving out of Seattle

Que Seth taking the phone

Seth: we are at the Cullen's for Nessie's birthday so come straight here

Me: oh its the little one birthday i'll just wait till later

Que Nessie taking the phone

Nessie: you should come right over i don't mind i really want you too. pleasssseeeee

even though i don't really know the kid it was hard to say no to that

Me: OK i'll be there in like 10 minutes

Nessie: i thought you were all the way in Seattle

Me: Anne is driving like a maniac at 120 miles per hour

Que Anne slapping me again

Que me pinching her

Nessie: who is Anne

Me: i explain when i get there

Nessie: bye see you soon

Me: see you soon

i was about to hang up when Nessie said

Nessie: i'm glad you are coming back

i didn't say anything for a bit

Me: me to i think see you in a bit

**This is my first fanfic which has been delayed forever so tell me what you think so far. tips and suggestions welcome.**

**_caio! Miss-Princess-Girl_**

**_ps sorry about any errors in spelling, grammer,ect.  
><em>**


End file.
